legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastien Canarro
"You will bring nothing but bloodshed to the seas. I intend to bring only order and safety" - Sebastien Canarro to Emilio Ventura Sebastien Canarro was the High Admiral of the Calamaran Empire from 20.28 to 20.40. His final mission was an attempted conquest of the Shrouded Continent, in order to use the power of the Obelisk of Infinity. He went to the continent on his mighty skyship The Deathknell, along with his four trusted lieutenants, 'Canarro's Harpies'. Sebastien was an immortal Lich, and was known to be the greatest fighter in the Shattered Sea. Unfortunately for him, he had to contend against Emilio Ventura and Ayla Vanderstone, along with the rest of the crew of The Vanessa's Revenge. Sebastien briefly reached his goal, temporarily ascending to the status of Arch-Angel. However, shortly afterwards this power became unstable, and he sacrificed himself to allow Emilio Ventura a chance to save the world from the evil entity which had corrupted Mycozoa. Background Early Years Sebastien Canarro was born to a middle-class family in the Calamaran city of Oscurona, in the Nochegardia peninsula. His family were merchants, but Sebastien had higher ambitions. From a young age he expressed a desire to fight for the Empire, and so his parents pooled funds together to have him receive martial training. For his early teenage years, Sebastien was trained by a master swordsman by the name of, Anton Kardoza. During a particularly heated training session, Sebastien accidentally discovered that Kardoza was secretly a woman, in disguise as a man due to the sexist attitudes of Calamaran society. Sebastien was surprised, but not upset, and continued their training as normal. shortly after his 16th birthday, he signed up to be a sailor on a Calamaran warship, named The Triton. The Captain of this ship was an aristocrat named Alfonse Gallyrio. Sebastien quickly proved himself, heightening his position from deckhand, to soldier, after proving his skill in several attacks against islanders. Though Captain Gallyrio thought well of the young soldier, Sebastien did not feel the same way towards his captain. Gallyrio was known to take innocent female captives from any raids or attacks, and enslave them. It was said that he would do terrible things to them while they were on his ship. Sebastien did not share the misogynistic views of the captain, and hated him. Sebastien's life changed when The Triton was on its way from Sentinela to Ticaretto, and passed too close to the territory of the Dark Isles. A thick fog covered the sea, causing the navigator to lose his bearings, and The Triton sailed straight into a N'Shari trap. A ship made from bone burst from the fog and pulled alongside The Triton, and undead creatures swarmed from it, to attack the Calamarans. Captain Gallyrio was worse than useless, hiding in cowardice and giving conflicting orders. In the chaos, Sebastien Canarro took charge, organising the sailors into a more effective fighting force, and slaying many undead by his own hand. Eventually, the Calamarans fought back against the undead, and boarded the necromancer's ship, slaying the masters of the undead.